


Just This Once

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Incest, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome or Moresome, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Something unexpected happens at the Quidditch World Cup after Ginny does something rather mischievous to prove a point





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://sinfuldraconis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sinfuldraconis.livejournal.com/)**sinfuldraconis** who requested this moresome. Hope you enjoy!  
Also for my F-list. Happy holidays, y’all!  


* * *

“Hurry up, Hermione! The match is going to start and we’re not going to be there!”

“He realizes that if he keeps nagging her, she’ll just take her time, doesn’t he?” Charlie asked Bill quietly as he watched Fred pace back and forth.

“What do you think?” Bill replied with an easy smile as he placed a card on the table.

“That we’re not going to be there for the start of the match,” Charlie said with a low laugh. “Oi, Fred, shut up and sit down! She‘ll be ready soon.”

“And stop pacing. You’re giving me a headache,” George added as he made a face at his twin. He glanced at the curtain concealing Hermione’s area of the tent and wondered why on Earth it was taking her so bloody long. Hermione was not the type to take ages getting dressed and especially not when it was just to attend a Quidditch match. She could care less that it was the Quidditch World Cup or that they had bloody fantastic seats.

“I’ll go check on her,” Bill offered as he put down his cards and started to stand. “It is a bit strange that she’s not answered Fred with some sharp comment.”

“I can do it,” Charlie said as his cards were tossed on the table beside Bill’s. “She’s _my_ wife, after all.”

“Why you had to bring her to the match, I’ll never understand,” Fred muttered crossly as he glared at Charlie with a slightly jealous look.

Charlie smiled smugly at his brother as he walked to his and Hermione’s section of the tent. “Baby, you okay?” he called out softly as he pulled the curtain back just enough to peek inside. His eyes widened when he saw Hermione and he gulped as he licked his suddenly dry lips.

“Do I look okay?” she hissed as she moved her hands up and down her glistening body. “God, Charlie. I need---.”

“What did you do?” he asked as he stared at her, watching her hands squeeze and tug and caress. His cock began to stir and was soon pressed against the front of his jeans. While Hermione was very sexy and could even occasionally make him blush with some of the things she suggested after reading about them in her books, he’d never seen her this aroused even during their honeymoon when they only left their room to shag on the balcony. Her nipples were hard, her cunt slick with arousal, and her body was covered in a sheen of sweat as she writhed on their bed.

“Gonna kill Ginny,” she managed to stammer as she squeezed her breast. “She thought it was funny that I was coming with you and sharing a tent with your brothers so she seems to have replaced my headache powder with some kind of lust powder. Can I kill her?”

“Fuck,” Charlie muttered as he decided that he, too, might just kill Ginny. Well, if his mum wouldn’t then kill him cause he didn’t want to leave Hermione a widow.

“Yes, please,” Hermione suddenly moaned in response to his curse.

“What’s going on, Charles?” Bill asked with some concern after he heard his brother ask what Hermione had done. Those four words tended to follow trouble of some sort, usually caused by his twin brothers. He pulled the curtain back to see if he could help and stared. “Oh fuck.”

“William!” Charlie tugged at the curtain half-heartedly, not able to look away from Hermione to focus a glare on his brother. He could the feel the effects of the lust potion start to work on him and couldn’t believe his adorable kid sister would give his wife ( _his wife_ ) such a strong potion when she was there, in a tent, with four men.

“Ginny switched my potion, Bill. Just go back and wait. It should be okay because I think it will only work when lust is already present. It won‘t force anyone to feel anything not already there,” Hermione managed to stammer as she rubbed two fingers over her wet cunt and stared at Charlie. She didn‘t mention that she knew what powder the little bitch she‘d called her best friend and sister-in-law had used nor did she explain that it was probably in retaliation to her refusing to believe Ginny when the redhead claimed several of her brothers wanted to get into her knickers, well into _her_ via the removal of her knickers regardless of the fact she was married to Charlie.

“Holy fucking Hell,” Fred whispered in amazement as he gave in to his curiosity and joined his brothers by the curtain.

“God, she’s---” George trailed off as he licked his lips and rubbed his sudden erection against Fred’s hip.

“Baby, I can put a spell on them to keep them out,” Charlie said as he walked into their area and began to strip, “but I think the lust is more than present for the potion to work.”

“She was right?” Hermione stopped moving her fingers and stared at the three handsome men standing at the entrance of their tent and noticed their reactions. “I hate when she’s right.”

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” Charlie muttered as he kicked off his jeans and began to stroke his erection. He caught her gaze and looked at her seriously. “I know you’d mentioned a fantasy before, but this is real. Your choice, baby. I don’t mind, as they are my brothers, but it’s up to you. Say the word and I’ll obliviate them all.”

“Please, Hermione,” Fred practically whined as he unzipped his trousers and moved his hand into his shorts so he could touch himself.

George kept rubbing against Fred’s hip and licked his lips when he saw how wet her fingers were. “I wanna taste your cunt, ‘mione,” he said hoarsely. The effects of the potion she'd taken made it easy for him to determine what had been used after years of research. Ginny had probably bought it (or stolen it, the wench) from their shop. While he knew that he and Fred had entertained thoughts of making the swotty bookworm scream, he was a bit surprised to glance at Bill and see his oldest brother aroused.

“Suck Charles’ cock, Hermione,” Bill demanded quietly as he stepped into their section. He pulled his shirt over his head and freed his hair from its strap, letting the long locks fall across his face and brush against the scars there.

Hermione looked at Charlie and smiled. “Just this once,” she murmured as she gave up trying to be moral and do what was acceptable, which was sent them all away and let her husband satisfy her. She pulled her fingers from her cunt and wrapped them around Charlie’s cock. “You heard your brother, Charlie.”

“If you’re sure,” he said softly as he reached down and caressed her cheek, wondering if she could feel his cock harden even more at the idea of sharing her with his brothers. God, what sort of perverted reprobate did that make him? He got hard thinking about his brothers fucking his wife. Course, Bill had already had her as had his wife so his reaction to the thoughts of the twins sharing her, too, shouldn’t really have surprised him that much. Instead of feeling ashamed, he grinned over his shoulder. “You heard her, boys. Just this once.”

He’d barely finished the words before Fred and George were in the tent with their clothes thrown all over the place. George moved between her legs and rubbed against the bed as he parted her lips. “God, she’s so fucking wet,” he told his brothers as he spread her wide and simply looked at her cunt. He lowered his head and began to lick, moaning as he tasted her.

Hermione whimpered when George’s tongue began to slide up and down her cunt, delving inside, stroking her as she sucked Charlie’s cock. She felt lips on her breasts, teeth scraping, and a tongue licking as Fred rubbed his erection against her side.

“Such fantastic tits,” Fred said as he tugged her nipple. He looked up at Charlie and grinned. “You’re a lucky man getting to play with these all the time.”

“Yeah, I am,” Charlie agreed as he moved his cock in and out of his wife’s mouth. He didn’t know where to look. Fred was licking and sucking her tits, George was fucking her cunt with his entire face it seemed like, and Bill was wanking as he watched. “Come here, William. I want to watch her suck you.”

Hermione wondered if maybe Ginny just hadn’t given her a daydream charm because this was too unbelievable and wicked to be real, wasn’t it? She needed more, need to be fucked until she couldn‘t move, her entire body was on fire and she just _needed_.

Charlie pulled out of Hermione’s mouth and leaned down to kiss her. “Love you,” he whispered against her lips before he moved to take Bill’s seat and watch.

“George, lie on the bed,” she demanded as she shakily sat up and tried to figure out how to arrange things. While she and Charlie had had another man in their bed before (one of them there right now, actually), she had no idea how to logically arrange all of them so she could best assuage their lust.

“Fuck, she _is_ bossy in bed,” Fred murmured as he reached down and stroked his cock harder at the realization that he’d been right about that.

“Not yet,” she told Fred as he covered his hand with hers. She stroked his cock as she waited for George to lie down and smiled. “Want you in my arse, Fred. Would you like that?”

“Don’t need some silly lust potion to like that,” he told her softly as he arched up into her hand.

Hermione released Fred’s cock when George was finally in position. She crawled up George and licked his cock, sucking the head into her mouth and lapping at his pre-come before she continued licking her way up his freckled body. She glanced at Charlie and smiled. “You like this, don’t you? You like watching me fuck your brothers while you wank. Such a wicked, naughty boy.”

“You talk too much,” Bill groaned as he stared at her mouth.

“You’re teasing my brothers, baby,” Charlie scolded playfully as he languidly stroked his cock. “Sink down on George’s cock and let him feel your tight cunt. I want to see your tits bouncing as Fred licks your arse and you suck Bill’s cock. I want them to come all over you, Hermione. Then I’m going to lick you clean and make you scream my name.”

“Fuck, Charlie,” George moaned as he arched up to rub against her teasing cunt. He’d never heard his brother talk like that and he couldn’t believe how hard it made him.

“Smart man, our brother. Has good ideas,” Fred told George with a wink as he moved behind Hermione. “Fuck George, love. I want to get you ready for me. Can’t wait to fuck your tight arse.”

Hermione gave Charlie a look that said ‘you don’t play fair’ after he became commanding and used the language that had her even more wet regardless of the lust potion. She looked over her shoulder and arched a brow. “Hold your brother’s cock so I can slide down,” she challenged Fred, shuddering slightly when he grinned and immediately reached beneath her to hold George’s cock.

“Like this?” he asked with an innocent smirk as he began to stroke George’s cock, not bothering to tell her that this and a bit of kissing was as far as they’d ever gone with each other and usually only when they shared a girl, which wasn’t as often as they wished. He ran the head of George’s cock against her cunt and angled his hand so some of his fingers could push up into her. Fuck, she was soaking wet.

Hermione didn’t answer. Instead, she pushed down and groaned as she felt George’s cock inside her. Fred’s hand moved and she heard slurping behind her as Fred licked his fingers and then he was poking her arse. Spreading her open, licking and thrusting and she was bouncing up and down on George, who had his hands on her hips and his mouth on her breast. She looked at Bill and reached for him as the twins pushed and pulled and licked and sucked. She opened her mouth and began to suck.

Charlie couldn’t stop watching. George was pushing up into her, sucking her tits and biting in a way that made her moan around Bill’s cock. Bill’s fingers were tangled in her hair as he fucked her face and stared down at her with an intensity that Charlie hadn’t seen in far too long. Fred was licking her arse and cunt and George’s cock and balls and, fuck, he’d not realized the twins were as close as he and Bill had been, still were sometimes when Bill needed something Fleur couldn’t give and she’d play with Hermione while Charlie took and gave and he and his brother (his favorite) collapsed in come and sweat while their wives fucked.

“Fuck her arse,” Charlie told Fred as he moved his hand faster. He watched her come as George fucked her, as Bill fucked her mouth, as Fred thrust his fingers into her arse. He didn’t know what had done it but she shuddered and cried out softly as she came, and he thought she was beautiful with his brothers inside her.

“Yes, Sir,” Fred said as he licked his lips. He watched Charlie wank and licked his lips as he began to ease his cock into Hermione’s arse. Fuck, it was so bloody tight he wasn’t sure he’d fit. He began to move slowly, back and forth, feeling George’s cock separated by just a thin piece of skin, and groaned as he gripped her hips tight enough to bruise. He looked back at Charlie when he was finally inside her. “Your wife has a tight arse. So fucking amazing, innit? Can I suck your cock? Know you and Bill play so don’t give me any of that moralistic we’re brothers shite.”

Charlie’s hand froze and he looked from Fred to Bill to Hermione. She pulled her mouth off Bill’s cock and his own cock twitched when he saw the saliva drip down onto George’s chest. “Let him, love,” she told him. “He feels good inside my arse. Let him suck you while he fucks me. I want you to come all over his face for me, Charlie.”

He grinned at he stood up and surveyed their bed. He finally stepped onto it and straddled Hermione and George, standing with his back to Bill and his cock facing Fred. He put a hand on Fred’s shoulder for balance and urged his brother’s head down. “You heard my wife, Fred. She wants me to come.”

Bill moved his free hand over Charlie’s back and pressed his thumb against Charlie’s arse after Fred started to suck. He kept fucking Hermione’s mouth and moaned when she licked and sucked and nibbled in the way she knew he liked. Charlie cursed when Bill pushed his thumb into him and he watched his little brother fuck forward and send more of his cock into their brother’s mouth. It didn’t take long for him to feel his orgasm approaching. The room smelled of sweat and sex and all he could see was freckles and his brothers and Hermione. Bill’s head fell back as he came, spilling into Hermione’s eager mouth as she swallowed and kept sucking until he was completely spent.

She licked Bill clean and then he moved to lie on the bed beside him. She felt his hands on her tits and she moaned as she leaned down to kiss George, sharing the taste of Bill with him. George kissed her back, sucking her tongue and nipping her lips as he began to thrust up into her more urgently. She squeezed him and clenched around Fred, wanting them to come. She’d lost track of how many times her body had tensed and then snapped as she came more than she thought possible. Effect of the potion or having her most wicked (and Charlie’s) fantasy come true, she didn‘t know, but she had no complaints.

Fred came first. Her arse was too tight and he was sucking his brother and felt his other brother’s cock practically sliding against his as they moved in and out of her. It was too much. He buried himself inside her arse and came with a whine. Charlie kept fucking his face and Fred made shallows thrusts before he pulled out of her, his come dripping from her arse. He released her hips and ran his fingers over his come and her cunt before he pushed two inside Charlie’s arse.

“Fuck,” Charlie hissed before he pulled out of Fred’s mouth and began to stroke his cock. Three strokes, up and down, was all it took before he was coming all over Fred’s mouth and chin, dripping to his chest and Hermione’s arse, splashing on his cheeks as he just kept coming and coming. He heard George grunt quickly followed by a soft cry from Hermione as they both came not longer after.

Hermione was sore, so very sore, and tired by the time she moved off George and into Charlie’s waiting embrace. He soothed her with gentle caresses and cuddles as the other men gasped and panted. She didn’t know how five of them fit into their bed, but it was a tangle of limbs and parts until she wasn’t sure who was touching her where. Her body was still slightly warm but the lust potion seemed to have been sated for the time being.

“You okay?” Charlie asked as he took in the swollen lips and glazed eyes. She was covered in sweat and come, her body flushed and she looked gorgeous.

“Bit sore,” she admitted as she placed a light kiss against his lips. “Love you.”

“We missed the start of the match,” Fred observed from somewhere near the bottom of the bed. He ran his fingers along the bottom of her foot and grinned. “Don’t seem to care that much now. This is much better than Quidditch.”

“We still have a few more days,” George told Fred as he moved closer to Bill and experimentally let his spent cock rub against his brother’s side.

“Don’t suppose Ginny gave you more of that potion?” Bill asked curiously as he reached down and lazily stroked the cock against his hip. George’s, he though, since Fred was lying the opposite way. He could owl Fleur and tell her she should forget shopping and come play. She always enjoyed playing with Charlie and Hermione, after all.

“Who needs the potion?” Hermione asked as she moved her heel over someone’s leg and felt fingers brush across her breast.

Charlie chuckled against her ear. “Naught girl,” he said affectionately as he moved his hand down her tummy. “Still have to lick you clean, don’t I?”

“Yes, you do,” she replied as she shifted into a more comfortable position. She smiled as Charlie kissed her neck and moved his fingers between her legs. Lips moved across her breast and she moaned softly. She’d have to send Ginny a thank you note. Later.

The End


End file.
